Love Me Not
by Hola.Adios
Summary: Sasuke always said that he didn't love Sakura, but what will happen when the unexpected comes. Summary sucks forgive me. Revised!
1. Chapter 1

**Not for Sakura lovers. Oh yeah, I'm taking time to revise all of my old stories. Review!**

* * *

**Love Me Not**

Sasuke sat on the wooden bench completely lost in thought. Today as always Kakashi was late, so the three of them were forced to sit and wait for him. Aside from that, what really caught his attention was Sakura's odd behavior. For the past few days she seemed to get more and more depressed. She was there in a physical way but she wasn't really there mentally. She just seemed so distant from the world. Instead of being her usual self and talking Sasuke to death about nothing, she just sat there and stared off into space. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but before he could Kakashi showed up.

"Hello all." he said cheerfully with an all to familiar orange book in hand.

"Why were you late?" Sasuke asked quickly taking his attention off of Sakura to focus on the real matter.

"Business." Kakashi replied.

"Whatever lets just get to the mission!" Naruto said with a little too much excitement.

"Great. Let's get started!" Kakashi cried gaily.

* * *

When they had gotten back from their mission the first thing on all of their minds was home. As Sasuke walked in his house, he started to think about Sakura. In the middle of the mission, he had sensed an odd feeling of regret coming from her every time she looked his way. _'Why was she so sad today?'_ he thought. _'Come to think of it shes been acting wierd every since-'_, but as quickly as he brought it up he shook off. "She'll get over it" he said to nobody in paticular. And with that he put on his pajamas and went to bed. 

Sasuke quickly awoke to a banging sound coming from the living room door. _'Who the hell is that?' _he thought while rubbing his tired eyes. At first he wasn't going to get it, but he figured it was probably really important. Before he stumbling out of his warm bed, he looked over at his digital clock that read 1:34 a.m. Sasuke groaned inwardly and shuffled to the door. When he opened it, there stood Naruto before him crying.

"What's going on? This better be good or else." Sasuke said trying to seem tough. He instantly knew something was wrong though.

"Its...Sa-Sakura...shes-shes...dead." Naruto stated practically chocking on his sobs.

Sasuke didn't waste any time asking questions, he just ran blindly out of the house to Sakura's place barefoot and all. Before he knew it he was at her house and was knocking on the door. It slowly creaked open to reveal a tearful Kakashi standing in the way. "Her room's down there." Kakashi said softly while pointing down the hall. Sasuke nodded and basically threw the grieving man out of the way to get in.

In the living room, he swore he heard faint sobs coming from down the hallway. The closer he got to Sakura's room the louder the crying got. Guilt crept up inside him as he prepared himself for a horrible sight. He knew that whatever happened to Sakura was his fault in some way or another. Soon he was in Sakura's doorway looking at her mother who was sitting in a chair sobbing hysterically over her "baby". Sasuke's heart caught in his throat while he walked over to Sakura's bed to see if what Naruto said was true, and it was.

She wasn't breathing or anything. Her eyes were all puffy as if she had been crying, her wrists were slit, and there was a kunai with blood all over it in her hand. Her bed was soaked in blood and so was her pink nightgown. It was obvious she had killed herself but the question was why. She had such a great life so why did she do it. He could tell by looking around the room that she got everything she wanted. Sasuke thought for a moment and then his eyes widened in shock when he thought about the week before.

(Start of flashback)

_"Sasuke do you love me now?" Sakura asked. She was sitting in bed naked covering herself with an old blanket. They had had sex and it smelled of their recent act._

_"Sakura I don't love you ok. It was just a _**mercy**_ fuck so just stop asking that." he replied coldly while slipping back into his clothes. He didn't see this but when he gave his answer Sakura nearly had a breakdown, but she kept it together._

_"I can't believe you still don't love me. After all I've done. I even gave up my..." Sakura was getting alittle loud._

_Sasuke didnt say anything to her. He just walked out the door._

(End of flashback)

He only said he didn't love her back because he's not one to admit his feelings. He had completely forgotten that he wasn't alone until Sakura's mom got up from the chair, tapped him on the shoulder, and gave him a note that was in Sakura's handwriting. She stared at him accusingly with tears still streaming down her face, but didn't comment, she just sat back down and cried more. The note read:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I have now finally accepted the fact that you don't love me by taking my own life. I was hurting so badly that I had to do it. I just couldn't face you anymore or deal with your answer. Before I did this, I took the time to write you this letter to tell you I love you. I hope this will help you remember me even if you didn't love me._

_-Sakura_

Sasuke took the time read it again but this time he was on his knees sobbing. Sasuke didn't know how he got there. He never meant for her to do this to herself, but she did. Deep down he actually did care. Her words from that day played over and over again in his head. He got up from the floor, walked over to her body, kissed her on the forehead and whispered while still crying ,"Im sorry."

**

* * *

****Well that's my story. My first story actually. I still dont know where I got the little idea, but please review. And no flames please. Okay well maybe just a few. Oh and it's revised a bit.**


	2. Author's Note: Continue or No?

**Author's Note:**

**I've reread this story and the reviews finally. To all the people who reveiwed asking for a continuation, no I haven't been ignoring you. I just had things to to and no good ideas. So, if you want me to continue let me know. Send me some ideas too. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here you go...the looooooooooooong awaited second chappie. Read and review!**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke continued to weep for the girl and put his head on her chest. His tears dried instantly as he whipped his head up to look at Sakura's face. "I-is that?" Sasuke asked aloud before putting his head back on her chest. He heard a very faint heartbeat from Sakura. He looked at the rest of her and noticed that she still wasn't breathing so he would have to act quickly. "She's still alive." He stated to noone in particular.

"That's impossible." A teary-eyed Kakashi mentioned. "She still not breathing and-"

"She has a heartbeat." Sasuke interrupted. "It's very faint, but if we can get her to the hospital in time..." He trailed off knowing that the explanations were getting him nowhere. So, Sasuke picked Sakura up off the bed and ran to get to the front door. He heard the others screaming for him to stop, but he couldn't. _'Just hang on.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he sprinted to the hospital.

**000**

_(Within Sakura's mind...)_

_Sakura awoke on a bed __in an extremely bright room__. She looked around and saw that she was the only person in there. Tears sprang to her eyes when she realized she was alone. "You needn't cry Sakura." A melodic voice boomed from somewhere in the room. Sakura looked around and saw noone._

_"Who and where are you?" She cried out. A man (who kind of resembled Sakura) appeare__d in front of her as soon as she finished her sentence. He had green eyes and shaggy dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a very fitting all white outfit. __"Fa-father?" Sakura croaked._

_"I'm glad you remember." He said with a smile. _

_"Where am I?" She asked him._

_"You are in a temporary state between the living and the dead. You came here after you attempted the suicide. Now,__ I have come to ask you your choice." Her father replied frowning._

_"Choice?" Sakura repeated._

_"Do you want to live or die?" He asked her. The expression on her face told him that she was thinking about it. He sighed heavily and showed her a crystal into the living. _

_"What is-" Sakura managed to get out before being silenced with his finger to her lips._

_"Look at the scene inside of it." He commanded. She cautiously looked at him then stared into the crystal. She gasped when she saw the scene carrying on inside of it. Sasuke was holding her hand and actually **crying** for her. He looked so pitiful and sad._

_"I thought he didn't care." Sakura whispered as she put her head in her hands._

_"As you can see, he does care. He always had and so does you mother and your friends." He said as he took the crystal from her and made it disappear. "I would even appreciate it if you went back. You don't belong here...yet. So, what do you choose?" _

_"I-I-I want to live!" Sakura exclaimed. She looked up at her father only to see him disappearing. He gave her a small smile as she slipped back into the world of the living._

_(End)_

**000**

Sakura awoke an hour later in a bright hospital room and looked over to her right. Sasuke was now asleep sitting on a chair next to her bed, but he had his head on her bed. He looked like he had been crying for a long time because his eyes were so puffy. If she could feel her arms, she would have held him close to her. Sakura looked up at the sky and mouthed 'Thank you daddy.' before going to sleep herself.

**000**

**Well that was the second chapter. The Itachi, the weird plants, and all the other ideas I'll have to work in later. Just review for now.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody. Sorry I took so long. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke awoke from a long yet uncomfortable slumber. His back ached like hell from being bent the whole time, but he put on his nothing-fazes-me-facade like always. He slowly lifted his head from the edge of Sakura's bed in fear of hitting it on something. Luckily, he didn't. The brightness from the sun seemed to intensify in the small hospital room. The light seemed like it was burning straight through his retinas. Sasuke also had a terrible headache. He felt as if someone took his head and slammed into a wall repeatedly. Just chalk it up to improper rest.

The young man looked down at his hand and realized that he was holding onto someone elses. In a panic, his hand recoiled in a disgusted manner. He glanced up at the persons face. It took a while for his eyes to focus, but he could tell it was Sakura. Memories of the past events flooded his already clouded mind. Attempted suicides, love confessions, and staying at the hospital didn't seem like something an Uchiha like him would do. He seriously could not believe that he said he loved her. How could he? She was a brainless idiot that did whatever she was told. At least, that's what he thought of her as.

_'There's no way I feel an attraction to her. If she wakes up, I'll tell her that I was caught up into the moment.'_ Sasuke thought. _'Or I could just leave without an explanation.'_ He added inwardly. Deciding that his second choice was the right one, he stood up from the chair. Everything in his body felt so uncomfortable because of his failed attempt at getting comfortable. His knees nearly buckled when he attempted to walk. Barely catching himself, he stood and waited for awhile. In his mind, he was still trying to grasp the fact that he had ran around acting like a fool for a girl he barely liked. _'I'll admit that I do kind of owe her after what I did, but this is way too much.'_ Snapping out of his mini- daydream, he tried to walk again. He nearly fell over from the effort.

"Pull yourself together." He whispered to himself. Why was he so exhausted? The raven-haired boy prepared himself to walk again.

"Sasuke..." Sakura croaked out. He froze where he was, but he reluctantly turned around. Taking an inward deep breath, he realized that she was talking in her sleep. _'Thank god.' _

Sasuke heaved himself up and stumbled to the door. Eventually, he'll try to figure out the problem. _'I need a rest.'_


End file.
